Exile (Anatoray-Disith)
}} 'Exile' is a mysterious and potent force, surrounded by myth and legend. Said to be equal in power to the gods and tantamount to possessing the world, it is believed not a single person living or dead has seen its true form. In order to interact with it, as the myth goes, one must find a key that would open the gateway to ''Exile. The Creation of Exile Exile is a colony ship from Earth. With the Earth Regeneration Plan underway, massive spaceships were built to ferry humans to Prester colonies. Construction of Exile began in Guild Date -30. It took 27 years to build and was finally completed in Guild Date -3. Exile's inhabitants were people from all over Europe and Russia and were put into suspended animation for the journey. The immigration process took three years to complete and, on Guild Date 0, the journey to Prester began. After one year, Exile reached its destination and fell asleep. For almost 600 years, it slept, hidden from the rest of the world. The Discovery of Exile Then, on a day in Guild Date 644, Darius Eraclea, the Head of House Eraclea, received astonishing information about Exile: it was real. Even in the Guild, Exile was a legend. If Darius was correct, the beliefs of the world would flip on their heads. Darius' biggest concern at the time was the rumor of Exile-related technology buried on Disith, making frequent excavation trips there. Darius felt he could capitalize on this discovery by taking the position of Maestro. However, upon returning to the Guild from Disith, he was murdered by his daughter, Delphine, who took on the role of Maestro and the search for Exile. If she could find Exile, she would strengthen her place as the absolute ruler of the world. All that was missing was the key that would allow her to wake up Exile from its slumber. The Key to Exile Sometime in Guild Date 664, the supposed Key to Exile was placed on auction at Horizon Cave by the Giancarlo Foundation. Maestro Delphine was in attendance in the VIP box. Alex Row was also there and they both came for the same thing. Delphine won the auction, with a winning bid of 50 billion Claudia, but the key turned out to be no key at all. The real key, as Alex would learn from Graf, the man who handled the key, was the Mysteria in combination with Alvis E. Hamilton. Exile's Awakening Last Exile Upon travelling to Disith by vanship, Claus Valca dictated the Mysteria to Alvis and Exile awoke from its slumber, shedding its cocoon and disengaging its defense mechanisms. In activating Exile, the weather abnormality that had been plaguing Anatoray and Disith for 60 years was fixed and Prester returned to its original environmental cycle. The journey back to Earth could now begin. Not all of the people decided to board Exile. Exile now acts as a ferry for people to and from Earth. Many immigration trips were made and a future of a populated Earth is no longer a dream. Fam: The Silver Wing This time, Princess Lilliana, who was a key to the Exile was used by Luscinia Hafez to summon the Exile ship of Turan, with this, it caused destruction of the Kingdom of Turan. Exile's Function When the Earth Regeneration Plan was complete after several hundred years, the Guild would receive a signal to begin the trip back home. Once the signal was received, the Guild was to help the inhabitants of a Prester colony into their immigration ship. Exile also acts as a maintenance system for a Prester colony, fixing anything that might have gone wrong upon initialization. It sustained Prester perfectly for 600 years. To protect itself from those who might destroy it, Exile was encased in a cocoon covered in mechanical tentacles. Among the Exiles seen so far within the series the Anatorian Exile is the most dangerous in terms of defense mechanism compared to the other Exiles such that of Turan and Glacies. Concept Art Exile01.jpg Exile02.jpg Category:Ships